MY LIFE NUMBER
by yeyepapo
Summary: OS/kibum menemukan pasangannya dan membina hidup penuh kasih tapi semua berakhir ketika keluarga mereka yang seharusnya lengkap dengan kelahiran anak mereka.. KISUNG/MPREG/YAOI/DEATH CHARA/DLDR


TITLE: MY LIFE NUMBER  
PAIR: KISUNG  
CAST: SJ MEMBER  
GENRE : HURT, ANGST, DEATH CHARACTER  
RATE : T  
WARNING : BL, YAOI, MPREG  
A/N : ini ff req dari princess cloud ga tau bagus apa ndak. semoga suka...

.  
DONT LIKE DONT READ

.  
ENJOY

.Satu.

Awal dari seluruh angka yang berarti sendiri.

Tidak ada teman dan sepi. Dulu saat aku masih menjadi satu, sendiri, aku tak pernah merasakan sakit yang sesakit ini. Rasanya begitu perih dan linu. Sampai-sampai hatiku terasa mati dan tak bisa merasakan lagi. Saat aku adalah satu, aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan apapun yang bisa aku lakukan akan aku kerjakan tanpa memperdulikan betapa beriskonya hal itu. Tapi semua yang ada pada diriku berubah secara drastic saat aku menemukan sebuah karya Tuhan yang begitu indah, layaknya malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Mata sabitnya menghipnotisku, membuat seluruh jiwa dan ragaku lumpuh tak berkutik. Saat mendengar suaranya yang menenangkan hati,aku merasa seperti tengah terbang diantara awan-awan putih diangkasa.

Kau telah membuat aku, si sosok 'satu' telah mengubah seluruh pemikirannya dan mencoba menambah angka satu lainnya dalam hidupku. Dan jadilah Dua…

0

Kibum terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seorang di sebuah café. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia dan bebas layaknya burung yang terbang di angkasa.

"Bumie. Kapan kau akan mencari pacar? Ku lihat kau sendirian terus!"

Tegur sosok kurus bernama Ryeowook. Yang sebenarnya hanya lebih tua 3 bulan dari Kibum. Mereka bersahabat sejak mereka kelas 2 SMA hingga sekarang saat mereka menjalani kuliah yang memasuki semester 6 mereka tetap bersama sebagai sahabat.

Ryeowook tau baik dan buruknya Kibum begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan Kibum tahu yang dimaksud Ryeowook dengan pacar adalah namjachingu. Ya kedua sahabat itu memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

"aku masih ingin sendiri. Jika kita punya kekasih pasti tidak bisa bebas. Kemana-mana harus mengajak kekasih. Huh ribet!"

Kibum menyeruput capucino nya sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Kibum tahu teman didepannya itu sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu. Dan menurut sepengetahuannya. Namjachingu Ryeowook adalah seseorang dari fakultas kedokteran bermarga Cho. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Kibum yakin sahabatnya itu tak lagi sendiri.

"kau ini. Punya kekasih itu enak kita ga bakal kesepian dan sendirian! Cobalah cari pacar. Apa perlu aku yang mencarikannya?"

Ryeowook mendekatkan badannya pada Kibum dan menatapnya serius. Hal itu membuat Kibum sedikit risih dan tak nyaman.

"menjauhlah sedikit, aku bisa mencari sendiri. Kalau ada yang cocok aku pasti akan menjadikannya namjachinguku…!"

Kibum menatap keluar jendela kaca café. Terlihat dia seperti melamun. Ryeowook yang merasa di acuhkan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memainkan ponsel androidnya itu.

"Wookie. Minggu depan aku akan ikut aero modeling di Jepang apa kau mau ikut? Aku tak ada teman. Sungmin hyung dan Hyukkie hyung akan memanjat tebing di Thailand."

Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Perlahan Ryeowook menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan mulai menatap Kibum serius.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa.. aku ada acara dengan seseorang.. makanya , sana cari pacar biar bisa dibawa kemana-mana…."

Jawab Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

Kibum menatap hamparan pasir pantai di depannya. Saat ini dia tengah menikmati udara pantai di pagi hari di Hokaido setelah kemarin dia menyelesaikan contest aero modeling nya. Kibum memilih menghabiskan liburannya di Hokaido pulau indah yg menakjubkan.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya membuat Kibum roboh ke pasir putih pantai.

"sorry. I'm sorry…"

Kibum mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan mata sabit yang tengah memungut ponselnya yang jatuh. Tiba-tiba tangan pria itu terulur dihadapan Kibum. Kibum langsung menyambutnya dan langsung berdiri.

"sorry…"

Pria itu membungkuk berkali-kali.

"no problem.. don't say sorry again!"

Pria manis itu tersenyum imut, membuat Kibum berdebar-debar disampingnya. Kibum mengamati pria manis yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis.

"ahm… sorry I didn't see you because I was too busy with my phone…"

Pria itu tersenyum kikuk. Kibum berubah cemberut pasalnya pria itu terus-terusan minta maaf padahal dia sudah bilang agar berhenti minta maaf.

"aish jinja.. I have said to stop say sorry to you."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"kau dari korea?"

Kibum di buat kaget saat pria manis itu berbicara dengan bahasa korea.

"ne. aku orang korea…"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi kali ini senyumanya sungguh menunjukan senyuman yang manis.

"aku Kim Yesung, aku juga dari korea…"

Kibum terjerat dengan senyuman pria manis itu. Hatinya berdebar aneh dan sepertinya dia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

_Akankan kesendirianku akan segera berakhir?_

0

Dua.

Lebih dari satu dan selalu berpasangan.

Dua orang sejoli, terdengar indah bukan? Lain halnya dengan satu sejoli, sungguh aneh bukan? bukan hanya aneh di telinga tapi juga aneh untuk di buktikan. Saat aku sudah berdua denganmu dan menjalin dua hati menjadi satu kesatuan aku merasakan perbedaannya. Sungguh kau membawaku ke dalam sebuah dimensi lain dari dunia ini yang lebih indah dan lebih menantang.

Begitu sebuah janji suci terjalin, baru aku sadari. Kau… sangatlah berharga untuk aku sakiti. Sangat indah untuk aku hancurkan. Tapi begitu kau mencoba membuat kebersamaan kita yang awalnya hanya berdua menjadi bertiga. Kau rapuh. Setiap waktu aku disampingmu aku selalu melihatmu menangis kesakitan, tak ada yang indah saat itu. Bahkan wajahmu yang dulu bercahaya layaknya malaikat kini bersinar redup. Membuat hatiku sendiri seperti tersayat sembilu. Jika kau mau mendengarkan aku, aku lebih baik menjalani hidup ini hanya berdua denganmu daripada harus bertiga tapi kau terluka. Sungguh kau terlalu indah untuk terluka. Hingga akhirnya kita menjadi bertiga.

0

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kepergian Kibum ke Jepang dan sosok namja manis yang dia temui di Jepang waktu itu telah berubah dari sosok asing menjadi sosok namja yang special. Seorang kekasih. Namja manis yang bernama Yesung itu ternyata memiliki orang tua yang bekerja di Jepang, dia memiliki adik bernama Kim Taemin. Namja berusia 17 tahun yang lebih suka di Jepang daripada di tanah airnya, korea. Yesung yang kini mengikuti namja chingunya memillih bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di korea.

"baby.. besok kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu…"

Kibum memeluk Yesung dari belakang yang tengah melonggarkan dasinya, sepulang dari kantor.

"hm? Wae? Sebenarnya aku juga kosong kok besok… kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Yesung balas memeluk Kibum.

"ada deh… yang penting besok baby tidak boleh kemana-mana…"

Kibum membalik tubuh Yesung dan langsung menautkan bibir mereka berdua.

Yesung yang selalu di dominasi hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan lidah Kibum yang sangat ahli.

Malam hari yang bertabur bintang. Menambah keindahan suasana di sebuah taman yang disana hanya terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah saling menautkan bibir mereka menikmati cinta yang menguar menutupi mereka. Mereka adalah Yesung dan Kibum. Begitu bibir mereka terpisah, Kibum mulai berdiri dan langsung berlutut di depan Yesung.

Yesung, yang terkejut dengan aksi Kibum hanya bisa ternganga sambil menutup mulutnya. Airmata mulai menggenangi dipelupuk mata sipitnya membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Kim Yesung, would you be my eternal love?"

Yesung mulai terisak, airmata sudah meluber di pipi susunya. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun Yesung langsung memeluk Kibum dan mencium bibir Kibum dengan penuh cinta. Begitu ciuman itu terpisah. Kibum menatap Yesung yang tengan menatapnya dengan caramelnya yang berbinar.

"aku anggap itu 'iya'"

Dan, ciuman itu kembali berlanjut untuk yang kesekian kali.

Di sebuah gereja yang megah di sudut kota Belanda terlihat sebuah acara pernikahan tengah digelar dengan megahnya. Dilihat dari tamu dan mempelainya yang berwajah asia dapat di pastikan bahwa mereka bukan warga Belanda. Mereka adalah Yesung dan Kibum. Sepasang mempelai dari negeri gingseng yang tengah mengucap janji suci didepan seorang pastur berkewarganegaraan Belanda.

Ketika kedua mempelai menutup janji mereka dengan kalimat, "I do…" seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan. Apa lagi ketika kedua mempelai bersiap untuk saling berciuman. Para tamu menahan nafas sejenak, dan saat bibir mereka bersatu, tamu mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak riuh.

"akhirnya hyungku ini punya suami. Cepat berikan aku keponakan ya hyung…" Taemin memeluk Kibum dan Yesung bergantian dengan senyum konyolnya.

"KiBumie… hiks.. hueeeee" Ryeowook sahabat Kibum langsung menerjang Kibum dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun, namjachingu Ryeowook mengelus punggung Ryeowook dan membujuknya agar dia melepas pelukannya karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Yesung yang menatap kiwook dengan tatapan tak rela suaminya dipeluk namja lain.

"mianhe Yesung hyung, aku terlalu emosional… selamat ya akhirnya kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang sangat manis…" Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang pipinya sudah memerah.

"KiBumie, ahh.. berhenti… aku lelah.. besok saja… ahh"

Suara Yesung memohon karena Kibum sedang menindihnya sambil menciumi leher dan dadanya yang terekspos karena dia sudah topless. Sesekali Kibum menggesekan juniornya kejunior Yesung yang sepertinya sudah mulai menegang karena celananya mulai mengetat.

"nanti kau akan meminta lebih baby.." Kibum menyeringai sambil membuka bajunya. Yesung yang mulai terangsang hanya mampu pasrah. Dia memasrahkan tubuhnya pada sang suami.

Begitu Kibum merasa sudah tak kuasa menahan hasratnya dia langsung melucuti seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya dan tubuh Yesung.

"aku sudah tak tahan hyung… aku akan pelan-pelan…"

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di pundak Kibum sementara matanya tertutup pasrah.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak pasangan KiSung menikah. Mereka sekarang mengelola bisnis milik mereka sendiri berupa coffe shop bernama handel and Gretel dan sebuah café bernama mouse and rabbit.

Pagi itu, Yesung masih terlelap sementara Kibum tengah mandi karena dia akan pergi menemui pemasok kopi di luar kota. Yesung yang merasakan disampingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa langsung terbangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamarnya. Matanya terhenti di pintu kamar mandi yang dari dalamnya terdengar seseorang tengah bersenandung tak jelas. Yesung bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa Kibum ketahui.

"ah.." Kibum terkejut saat jemari Yesung meraba punggungnya yang basah.

"baby mulai nakal ya." Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Yesung yang tengah tersenyum malu.

"ak.."

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa mual saat bibir Kibum hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Dia langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya di wastafe di dekatnya. Kibum panic, dia mematikan shower dan langsung memakai handuk. Dia mengurut tengkuk Yesung agar dia lebih lega.

"baby, kau kenapa?" Kibum mulai khawatir karena Yesung terus memuntahkan isi lambungnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening. Wajah Yesung pun mulai memucat.

"Bummie hiks.." Yesung berbalik dan langsung memeluk Kibum. Dia menangis merasakan mual, pening dan sakit di perutnya.

"sakit…. Hiks.. hmphh…"

Yesung kembali memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Saat Yesung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dia limbung dan ambruk. Untung Kibum langsung menangkapnya.

"kau kenapa baby?"

Kibum sangat panic, dia membopong Yesung dan membaringkannya di kasur. Setelah dia berpakaian. Dia menelpon dokter pribadi keluarganya.

Selang 15 menit, seorang dokter yeoja dengan name tag Dr. Ahra Park datang.

"Ahra noona tolong periksa keadaan Sungie baby, dia tadi pagi mutah-muntah dan mengeluh sakit di perutnya, lalu dia pingsan.."

"baiklah, kau boleh keluar dulu. Aku akan memeriksanya. Tenang saja Kibum-ah.."

Dokter itu tersenyum. Kibum keluar dengan wajah khawatir.

'selamat kau akan menjadi appa bum-ah. Yesung oppa tengah hamil 3 minggu. Tapi kau harus menjaganya dengan seksama, karena dia adalah namja maka kehamilannya lebih rentan keguguran karena rahimnya sangat lemah.'

Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Kibum. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu Ahra telah pulang tapi dia masih terus mengingat ucapannya yang sangat membuatnya shock bukan main. Yesung hamil. Sangat rentan keguguran. Lemah. Kibum beralih menatap Yesung yang masih pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, dia meresakan gerakan keecil di tangan Yesung.

"Bummie…" panggil Yesung lirih. Yesung menatap Kibum yang memberikan tatapan aneh padanya.

"kita akan segera mempunyai seorang aegy, baby." Kibum mengusap surai Yesung.

Yesung tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa maksud perkataan Kibum. Airmata kebahagiaan mulai terlihat dipelupuk matanya. Langsung dia bangkit dan memeluk Kibum erat.

Masa-masa Yesung mengandung sungguh sangat berat. Dia terlihat sangat senang dengan kehamilannya, tapi tubuhnya selalu memberontak dengan kondisi tidak normal itu. Berkali-kali Yesung hampir keguguran hanya karena Yesung terlalu lelah berjalan membeli peralatan bayi, hanya karena Yesung melakukan hubungan dengan Kibum yang didasari karena hormonnya yang tak bisa dikontrol dan tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin merasakan sentuhan Kibum.

Hari dimana Kibum merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 tahun dan kandungan Yesung yang berusia 8 bulan, mereka berdua mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah mereka dan dihadiri beberapa teman mereka.

Yesung tengah menemani Ryeowook yang sepertinya baru saja bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun karena dia tengah menangis di samping Yesung.

"maaf hyung, biasanya aku curhat dengan KiBumie, tapi malah denganmu…" Ryeowook mengusap airmatanya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "gwenchana.. kau adalah teman Kibum, berarti kau juga temanku."

Yesung hendak bangkit untuk mengambil minum saat tiba-tiba perut besarnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia berpegangan pada pundak Ryeowook yang bingung dengan tingkah Yesung.

"wae gurae hyung? Hy… HYUNG. KETUBANMU PECAH.." Ryeowook berteriak histeris saat melihat cairan bening mengalir dari selangkangan Yesung. Dia langsung membantu Yesung untuk duduk.

Karena keributan Ryeowook, Kibum langsung menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menahan sakit.

"baby.."

Kibum langsung menggendong Yesung bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil dan Ryeowook mengikutinya.

Kibum menyetirnya mobilnya sementara di jok belakang Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Yesung yang terus-terusan menjerit kesakitan.

"Bummie.. akhhh..ss.. sakit.. shhh. Hiks.." Yesung terus menangis dan menjerit. Membuat Ryeowook ikut menangis dan Kibum mulai panic.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yesung segera dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat.

Kibum dan Ryeowook yang menunggu diluar sangat khawatir.

"bum-ah…"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati dokter Ahra tengah mengahampirinya.

"noona, bagaimana keadaan Sungie baby?"

"dia harus segera dioperasi, ketubannya sudah pecah. Kau bisa menemaninya di ruang operasi."

Kibum terus menatap wajah damai Yesung yang masih terlelap pasca operasi. Setelah Yesung melewati masa kritis, sekarang kondisinya sudah setabil dan hanya tinggal menunggu pengaruh obat biusnya hilang.

Dua belas jam setelah operasi, akhirnya Yesung tersadar.

"Bummie. Ada apa denganku?"

"tidak apa-apa baby.."

"perutku.. mana bayiku?"

Yesung mulai panic dia meraba perutnya yang sudah datar, ketika tangannya tak sengaja menentuh luka operasi dia menjerit tertahan karena rasa sakitnya.

"tenang baby, aegya kita ada diruang bayi, dia masih harus di inkubator karena dia lahir premature. Sebentar, aku panggilkan dokter."

Kibum berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Ahra.

_Kita sudah bertiga, ya kita sudah melengkapi keluarga kecil kita menjadi keluarga yang sempurna…_

0

Tiga

Angka ganjil yang menandakan kita telah memiliki sebuah pelengkap di dalam keluarga kecil kita.

Ya, kau yang aku ragukan bisa membawa benih cinta kita ternyata mampu membuatnya lahir dan menjadi pelengkap di keluarga kita.

Tapi, apa yang aku dapatkan setelah buah hati kita meniup lilin pertamanya. Kau, akan segera meninggalkanku hanya karena sebuah penyakit laknat yang ternyata telah menggerogotimu sejak buah hati kita lahir. Sungguh sebuah pukulan telak bagi keluarga kita. Kita yang baru saja merayakan kebersamaan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap untuk pertama kalinya harus menerima bahwa dirimu yang menjadi sebuah cahaya di keluarga kita harus pergi meninggalkan kita berdua.

Cukup sampai disini, cukup sudah aku melihatmu tersiksa dan terluka. Aku rela jika harus melepasmu. Karena aku tahu, kau akan terbebas dari semua sakitmu.

Tubuhmu mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Meninggalkan aku dan buah hati kita untuk menjalani hidup berdua saja. Ya hanya berdua saja tanpamu yang selama ini aku kasihi.

0

Yesung tengah menidurkan bayinya yang masih berusia 9 bulan. Kibum memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bahagia.

Setelah Jaemin_anak KiSung_ tertidur Yesung keluar kamar sambil menggandeng Kibum.

"Sungie baby, kau umma terhebat untuk Jaemin. Saranghae… cup.."

Kibum mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, membuat Yesung malu.

"baby, aku ingin dirimu.." bisik Kibum seduktif.

"mianhe Bummie, aku sedang tidak enak badan.." Yesung mengusap pipi chubby Kibum.

Kibum terlihat khawatir. Pasalnya selama 2 bulan terakhir Yesung sering mengeluh tidak enak badan dan kadang mengeluh perutnya sakit.

"apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit baby?"

"tidak perlu Bummie, mungkin aku hanya kecapaian saja…"

Kibum memandang Yesung yang beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak dinner mereka.

**Saengil chukkae hamnida**

**Saengil chukkae hamnida**

**Saranghae uri Jaemin saengil chukka hamnida….**

Si kecil Jaemin meniup lilin pertamanya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria sama seperti Yesung dan Kibum yang juga ceria. Para tamu undanganpun tak kalah bahagia melihat si kecil Jaemin yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa lucu.

Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah dan ramai. Pestanya berlangsung hingga sore hari.

Setelah para tamu bubar, Yesung membawa Jaemin kekamar untuk ditidurkan karena sedari tadi Jaemin sudah menguap.

"butuh bantuan?" Yesung tersenyum sambil membantu Kibum dan beberapa maid yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta.

"tak terasa Jaemin sudah berusia satu tahun, cepat sekali ya." Kibum membuka percakapan sambil tetap membereskan confetti yang bertebaran dilantai sementara Yesung membereskan gelas dan piring bekas dibantu oleh seorang maid.

"hehe iya.. Jaemin sudah hampir bisa berjalan.. padahal sepertinya baru kemarin kita bertemu di Jepang."

Yesung terkekeh.

"akhh…" tiba-tiba Yesung meremas perutnya saat dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menghujam perutnya.

"baby.. kau kenapa?"

"Bummie .. ssakith.."

Yesung pingsan di pelukan Kibum.

"tidak.. kalian salah. Yesung hyung tidak mungkin menderita penyakit laknat seperti itu." Kibum membentak dokter didepannya.

Hidupnya seakan hancur saat dokter memvonis Yesung menderita penyakit laknat yang bisa menrengutnya dari sampingnya dalam hitungan minggu. Seolah dia berada dalam seduah mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk.

Dia ingin segera bangun agar dia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi. Bibirnya benar-benar kelu saat Yesung menanyakan apa yang dia derita hingga membuat Kibum menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"kau menderita…."

Semakin hari kondisi Yesung semakin lemah, apalagi setelah dia mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia selalu ingin pulang, tapi dokter melarangnya. Padahal dia sangat merindukan Jaemin-nya.

"Bummie, aku ingin pulang, aku sangat ingin bertemu Jaemin. Aku rela mati tapi tidak di rumah sakit ini, aku ingin memeluk Jaemin dan menimangnya."

Yesung terus membujuk Kibum hingga pria itu luluh dan mengijinkan Yesung pulang dengan syarat dr Ahra harus ikut dan merawat Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa setuju, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka denga Ahra, akrena dia pasti akan selalu mengaturnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

"bum-ah, kau lihat mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia…" Ahra memulai percakapan dengan Kibum yang tengah mengamati istri dan anaknya tengah bercengkerama di tempat tidurnya.

"ne…" tak terasa Kibum meneteskan airmat.

"kau harus kuat bum-ah.. Yesung oppa semakin melemah. Terapi ataupun obat-obatan sudah tidak mempu menlongnya."

".. aku…tau itu…" Kibum sudah banjir airmata. Dia langsung menghampiri Yesung yang tengah mencoba menidurkan Jaemin tapi sepertinya bocah 14 bulan itu sedang tidak ingin tidur.

"dia belum ingin tidur baby, kenapa kau memaksanya?"

"aku.. tak ing…in dia melihatku… pergi."Yesung terlihat sangat pucat dah lemah.

Kibum mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar Yesung tidak ikut menangis. Dia melihat Jaemin menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"um..maa.." Jaemin memeluk leher Yesung yang tengah bersandar di head bed.

Yesung menitikan airmatanya. Kata pertama yang diucapkan Jaemin adalah 'umma' dia memanggilnya. Yesung semakin terisak, sementara Kibum ikut terisak sambil memeluk Yesung dan Jaemin.

"um..mma..ap..ppa.." Jaemin menringis lalu kembali memeluk kedua orang tuanya bersama.

Kibum menarik Jaemin dan memberikannya pada Ahra saat Yesung terlihat mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"hyung.." Kibum meletakan kepala Yesung di dadanya dan memeluknya lembut.

"kau harus bertahan…" Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung.

"ak..aku lelah bimmie. Aku ingin tidur… kau coba tidurkan Jaemin, ne? jangan biarkan dia tertidur terlalu malam. Saranghae…" Yesung mengecup kilat bibir Kibum sebelum tubuhnya lemas di tunggalkan oleh jiwanya.

"Yesung hyung, bangun! Jangan bercanda, ireona.. ARGHHHHH.."

Kibum menggoyang tubuh Yesung yang lemas.

"um..mmaaaa huaaa.."

Jaemin yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau ummanya btelah pergi ikut menangis digendongan aAhra yang juga menangis. Dia mencoba menenangkan Jaemin dengan membawanya keluar kamar.

Ketika diluar dia masih mendengar teriakan pilu Kibum yang meminta Yesung agar bangun.

Saat Ahra melihat seluruh maid di rumah itu berkumpul, dia menyerahkan Jaemin pada salah satu dari mereka dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk membereskan rumah karena salah satu tuan mereka meninggal. Sementara itu, Ahra menelpon keluarga Kibum dan keluarga Yesung.

Kibum menangis kencnag, tapi begitu Ahra mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kibum pada Yesung, Kibum langsung menepisnya.

"kau mau apa? Yesung hyung sedang tidur jangan ganggu…"

Ahra menatap Kibum miris. "dia sudah pergi bum-ah.. relakan dia, kau harus memikirkan Jaemin, dia membutuhkanmu…"

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Ahra membenahi Yesung.

_Kau benar-benar pergi, kau mininggalkanku dan aegya kita. Apa kau bahagia disana?_

0

Dua

Kini hidupku kembali tak lengkap. Hanya aku dan buah hati kita. Hanya berdua. Apakah hidupku akan kembali menjadi 'satu'? tanpamu dan buah hati kita? Tak akan aku biarkan! Aku akan menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan kita yang begitu indah seindah dirimu.

Nak.. ayah akan selalu disampingmu. Ini janjiku padamu.

0

Setahun kepergian Yesung, Kibum masih sendiri. Kini dia hanya berdua dengan anak semata wayangnya yang begitu dia banggakan. Wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengn ummanya dan kepribadiannya yang seperti dirinya benar-benar seperti kombinasi Kibum dan Yesung.

"appa.. becok kita ke tempat umma ne?"

Kibum menggendong putranya itu, di ciumnya pipi chubby milik Yesung it.

"ne, besok kita ketempat umma… Jaemin siap-siap sama halmeoni dulu ne!?" Kibum menurunkan Jaemin.

Jaemin berlari setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kibum sekilas menghampiri halmeoni-ibu Kibum- yang menunggunya di depan pintu kamar Kibum.

Setelah Jaemin menghilang dengan halmeoninya, Kibum menatap poto pernikahannya dengan Yesung yang tergantung indah di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Jaemin sudah besar dia selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu. Semoga kita segera berkumpul lagi. Aku mencintaimu selamanya dan aku akan menjaga anak kita sepenuh jiwaku… saranghae Kim Yesung, aku tak akan membiarkan Jaemin terluka. Karena aku tak mau sendiri. Ini janjiku.._

**FIN**

**29 DESEMBER 2012**

**KISS**

**YEYEPAPO**


End file.
